


Can I kiss you?

by DidiNyx



Series: My Klance Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushing, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), LGBTQ Themes, Lance Protection Squad, M/M, Male Slash, Name-Calling, Noice, Pidge ships it, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sappy, Slight Cussing, Slow Dancing, Teasing, bi/pan lance, dnacing to shakira lmao sorry, friendship/romance, future boyfriends having fun, idk what else forgive me fam, klance, same girl same, scheming (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: "Yeah, we're a pretty good team."Lance's eyes widened as he remembered he had said almost the exact same thing, but during their iconic Bonding Scene ™ after Lance was recovering from a coma.Lance, are you okay? Keith had asked gently, crouching next to the other boy and holding his hand for support.We did it, Lance replied. We really are a good team.It had been the first time Lance actually saw Keith smile sincerely, and the first time he had seen his blue-silver eyes up close. In fact, before then, he almost couldn't tell what color they were at all.It was their first moment together in such clarity, the first time Lance allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of anyone, not to mention that moment was spent with his self-described rival.Presently, Keith turned, a look of uncertainty on his face. He must remember too.A cautious smile appeared on Keith's lips and he looked down, almost shyly. "Yeah," he said, voice barely above a whisper. "We really are."-Aka I'm thirsty for Klance shit so I make this <3





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> Ever stayed awake one night thinking of your OTP and thought "hey that would make a good fic"
> 
> Because that's how this came to be,, sorry that it may lack originality I just love all the Lance headcanons the fandom agrees on...
> 
> Basically Klance fluff <3 Hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s.  
> *i apologize to Spanish users that I had to use Google Translate...I don't kow anyone who knows Spanish so XD I promise I won't use it for like really long sentences because I know there's a greater risk of the translation being wrong...
> 
> *ALSO I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO CALL THE ROBOT THINGIES KEITH WAS FIGHTING SO I JUST SAID DROID LMAO 
> 
> *The Shakira thing was a joke lmao sorry

Lance didn't _mean_ to spy. It wasn't necessarily his intention.

Or, at least, that's what he had to keep telling himself.

I mean, really... You'd spy too if you were in Lance's case--which, by the way, seemed utterly hopeless considering the fact that his tragically solemn goal was to simply contradict all feelings of affection he felt for somebody that would never in a million years come to accept such love.

Otherwise known as Keith Kogane, Lance's rival and-- _suprise!_ \--love interest, the boy he had been spying on for the past fifteen minutes.

But, of course, that was overthinking the situation, something Lance tended to do a little too often when regarding Keith. 

 _Don't worry!_ Lance thought, reassuring himself.  _I'll be gone soon and then I can just forget this ever happened._

However, promising such a thing would be foolish, for Lance had said the same thing millions of times and never seemed to forget the way Keith made his heart race, the way his cheeks seemed to burn in his presence, and the way he found himself longing for Keith's attention. 

* * *

  _Why have I fallen for the guy I try so much to hate?_ Lance questioned as he watched Keith take on another droid all by himself, weaving under the droid's sword and swinging his own with such skill Lance almost couldn't process all of the boy's movements.

He couldn't even properly process all his thoughts for long because one of his friends, Pidge, caught him amidst the situation.

"What ya doin'?" she asked, startling Lance, who jumped a few feet away from the training room's door while giving a little shriek. He managed to close the door to prevent anymore possible interruptions that Keith might've been able to hear.

"Uh....I don't know what you mean," he said, trying to act chill and hoping his heartbeat wasn't as loud as he thought it was.

Apparently Pidge wasn't as oblivious as he thought, for she raised an eyebrow with crossed arms and said "Really? 'Cause it kind of looks like you're spying on Keith while he's training."

 _"What?_ " Lance cried, trying to seem as appalled as possible. "Why would I _ever_ spy on _him_? I don't even--wha--"

"Dude, you're so see-through it hurts." Pidge shook her head. "Why can't you just admit you have a huge gay crush on--"

"Shush!" Lance covered Pidge's mouth. "He might hear you!"

Pidge smacked Lance's hand away. "Why would that be a problem if you didn't like him?" 

Lance rolled his eyes. "I have no time for your interrogation, Pidge! I was just going to train myself. That's why I'm here. I just happened to come at an inconvenient time."

"Mmhmm..." Pidge said, unconvinced. "Whatever. But if you're looking forward to hang out with him, better do it now before it's time for _all_ of our training. You wouldn't all of us to tease you behind your back about your, ah, _relationship_ issues, would you?"

Lance narrowed his eyes. "You're evil."

"I try," Pidge responded, grinning and turning away.

Lance took a deep breath, staring at the door, now closed.  _Okay, so I have relationship issues. That can be fixed, right?_

_Probably as much as Keith can develop a sense of humor._

He thought of what Pidge had said.  _Better hang out with him now..._

Lance took a step forward and slowly opened the door. 

* * *

 Thankfully, whenever Lance called "Keith!" the fellow teen wasn't distracted with the droid, which could've ended quite badly. Lance began having flashbacks to the day when the castle's system was messed up, and the droid's intention was to actually kill its opponent. 

 _At least nothing that dangerous has happened lately. Wouldn't want to ruin_ that  _beautiful face._

Lance pushed this thought away as he sped-walked to Keith with a grin. Confusion flashed in Keith's face as he lowered his sword.

"Hi," he said almost blankly, as if not knowing how to react properly. Lance rolled his eyes in response.

"That's all I get? Just a _hi_? Not a 'Oh, how nice to see you, Sharpshooter, want to hang out'?" Lance smiled teasingly as Keith shook his head with a slight smile.

"Sorry 'bout that. Do you need anything?" Keith asked, moving his dark bangs back.

Lance shrugged, though mentally screaming.  _Why didn't I come up with a plan for this first!?_

"Nope, not really." He glanced around, trying to find something to change the subject before he lost his mind. Lance decided to take out the phone he managed to find one day when he and Allura went to the famous Space Mall (Hey, guess aliens need to keep in touch with the media too.)

"May I turn on some action music?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, it helps me, uh, think and stuff..." came Keith's awkward answer.

"Cool." Lance scrolled through his phone for a few seconds and grinned. "Hey, Keith, you might hate me for this."

"Why--" He paushed after listening to the first few lines of the song, then made a sour face. "Lance, seriously?"

 Lance swayed rhythmically to Shakira's song "Hips Don't Lie" which, unfortunately for Keith, inconveniently happened to be on. (To make the situation worse, Lance was _obsessed_ with Shakira and, in his free time, would turn on her music just to annoy his fellow teammates. Now was a perfect example.)

Lance started muttering the lyrics:

" _I never really knew she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Come se llama..."_

After the last word, he had gestured for Keith to finish the line, and Keith crossed his arms and shook his head, trying his best to not chuckle at his friend's childish behavior (and failing).

Lance continued:

_"Bonita!_

_Si!_

_Mi casa, Shakira, Shakira..."_

Keith had to admit he couldn't look away; he didn't want to admit it, but everytime Lance danced (which is rarely "properly" done in front of people) he couldn't help but to stare in awe. He was _that_ good. A goofball--an _obnoxious_ goofball--yes, but a fantastic dancer. He seemed to _demand_ your attention. 

When the next line started, sung by Shakira herself-- _Oh baby when you talk like that_ \--Lance began to gesture more excitedly for Keith to join him, resulting in a mini argument between Keith and himself, weighing both of the possible outcomes.

On one hand, Keith didn't care too much about singing and dancing in the first place. Sure, he'd hum the words to "No One" by Alicia Keys (the one song he hated to admit he liked quite a lot) now and then, but entertaining wasn't his specialty.

Singing/dancing in front of Lance wasn't necessarily a problem. Keith didn't care what he thought. (For the most part, anyways.) But still, one would get used to the dignity of being the _solemn_  character--the one who didn't waste time with bad puns, flirting, jokes, dancing, and all of Lance's other likes.

_Doing so would just be a new low, right?_

Even considering this, he didn't want to seem disconnected or cold towards Lance, which is saying something since the beginning of their relationship consisted of nothing but trying to avoid each other (or better yet, annoying the hell out of each other). Even though being the "loner" was Keith's thing, he had to admit he was tired of being on his own sometimes. Even though Lance is annoying by nature, he didn't fail to make Keith want to laugh and be at ease.

_Perhaps this is a sign that I should just give in._

But he knew Lance would never let him live it down if he played along to Lance's silly ideal interactions. 

The options both had its losses, being just one of many examples of the complex relationship Keith Kogane and Lance shared together in their endless battle of dancing around their feelings. (Gay feelings, to be exact.)

All of Keith's thoughts, though genuinely still spinning around in his brain, were interrupted by Lance impatiently grabbing Keith's arm and pulling him close as if the two were to dance.

_Dance to a Shakira song. Yep, I was right. This is the new low._

The lyrics went on:

" _...and keep on,_

 _Reading the signs of my body..._ "

Perfect timing, right? Because Keith was just now processing how physically close they both were just then, Lance's hand on the back of Keith's neck, opposite hand holding Keith's; Keith's free hand finding its way to Lance's waist. 

And Keith thought _he_ was impulsive.

Never in a million years would he suspect Lance wanting to dance with him. (Lance, he knew, would dance with _anyone_ just for the heck of dancing, but stll Keith felt genuine eagerness in Lance's actions.)

And yet here they were, Lance grinning up at Keith with his annoyingly charming smile, occasionally lip-syncing to the song.Keith tried not to focus on Lance's gorgeous blue eyes that reminded him of the deep blue ocean,or blush too hard when Lance gently rubbed his fingers across Keith's neck.

Lance was having similar struggles.  _There is no way I am dancing with the guy I had a crush on since i met him at the Garrison, right???_

But he was, and it was as if a mini miracle had just came true. 

Not all the fantasies Lance had dreamed all those months ago at the Garrison about Keith could've prepared him for this, and it started to show as Lance occasionally missed his footing, cursing multiple times, sometimes outloud, resulting in a laugh from Keith. 

 _Lance had made Keith laugh._ Now he _really_ felt like he was going to faint.

However, he was spared from that once the song ended (quite too soon, if you had asked Lance). Lance awkwardly pulled away from the shorter teen and managed a smile.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" he asked, trying to force down the desperation in his voice.

Keith looked down, a failed attempt to hide the pink tint on his face. "Not bad at all, McClain." He raised his head slightly, a controlled, small smile on his face. 

The two eyed one another for a few seconds before Keith cleared his throat. "So, uh, Lance, why'd you come originally? You didn't just come here to sing Shakira songs, did you?"

Keith had said it so fondly Lance blinked several times before processing his words, a bright blush forming on his cheeks.

 _No, but I had hoped for that,_ Lance thought before quickly regaining his composure, shrugging. "Nah. Just, you know, wanted to come train."

Keith tilted his head, confused by the sudden change in Lance's mood. He'd been so open, but now a guarded expression crossed his face. 

Keith chose to ignore it and nodded. "We can get to work right away."

Lance smiled at  _we_ and stretched excitedly. "Cool! But, ah, maybe you should deal with the droid thingies. I can just watch your back from a distance and shoot if necessary."

Keith rolled his eyes. "We're doing this together. Consider this another bonding moment."

Lance felt his stomach flip upside down as his cheeks burned, but nodded and quickly found his bayard before joining Keith on the staged battlefield.

* * *

Lance was getting the hang of working side by side with Keith Kogane, until he somehow lost his balance.

The cursed droid took advantage of Lance's hesitant state and shoved him to the ground. Luckily, Keith blocked the droid's sword from touching (and potentially harming) Lance, who, as well as Keith, didn't bother to put any armor on. 

Stupid mistake, really, though they'd done it before without anything dangerous happening.

 _Just luck?_ Lance thought before looking back at Keith, who shoved the droid away, momentarily risking getting kicked in the stomach.

Keith kept swinging his sword with killer accuracy, slashing at the droid's chest. Keith then kicked the droid into the ground, and Lance refused to admit to himself that he may had been staring anywhere upper than Keith's legs.

Keith turned to Lance and held out his hand. Lance took it and slowly got back on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked, still holding Lance's hand.

Lance blushed and squeezed Keith's hand in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I'm fine, probably just bruised in lots of places."

Keith smiled ( _for, like, what, the sixth time today in the past hour!?_ Lance thought) and decided to let go of Lance's hand, eyeing the droid, now crashed on the floor. 

"We handled that pretty well," Keith said, mostly to himself.

 _We_ , Lance noted with a smile.  "Yeah, we're a pretty good team."

Lance's eyes widened as he remembered he had said almost the exact same thing, but during their iconic Bonding Scene ™ after Lance was recovering from a coma.

 _Lance, are you okay?_ Keith had asked gently, crouching next to the other boy and holding his hand for support.

 _We did it,_ Lance replied.  _We really are a good team._

It had been the first time Lance actually saw Keith smile sincerely, and the first time he had seen his blue-silver eyes up close. In fact, before then, he almost couldn't tell what color they were at all, for they had a slight purple tint to them as well.

It was their first moment together in such clarity, the first time Lance allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of anyone on his team, not to mention that moment was spent with his self-described _rival_.

Presently, Keith turned, a look of uncertainty on his face. _He must remember too._

A cautious smile appeared on Keith's lips and he looked down, almost shyly. "Yeah," he said, voice barely above a whisper. "We really are."

Lance smiled, not knowing what else to do. He thought he'd die of embarrassment if he couldn't think of something to say soon, but Keith saved him by stretching and yawning, followed by a casual "Wanna go to the pool to cool off?"

Lance's heart raced in his chest as he thought of the possibility of more quality time with Keith. "Sure, sounds fun." 

Keith threw his sword to the side and Lance followed his lead, putting his own bayard up.

"You think the others will need us soon?"

Keith shrugged. "Probably not."

Without anymore questions, the two made their way to the pools. 

* * *

 Lance threw a towel over his shoulders, suddenly self-consious about letting Keith see him in nothing but bathing shorts. 

 _That's so silly,_ Lance chided himself.  _This isn't even the first time you've swam with him!_

Lance fidgeted with his lithe fingers before hesitantly walking towards the pools. Being insecure was part of his personality, but he didn't know _why_ he had to be so insecure about _this_ situation. _What could even go wrong? What are you afraid of?_

Perhaps it was just the general nervousness of being around his crush. Maybe it was because, compared to Keith's body, he looked weak due to his scrawny frame. Or maybe it was because he felt so vulnerable, alone with someone he deeply admired but yet couldn't properly express his feelings without saying the wrong things.

If he _did_ mess up, what would Keith do?  _He's not one to mock, not really anyways. He could insult me. Or worse, ignore me for the next few weeks._

Lance honestly doubted Keith would do something so harsh, but he knew of Keith's impulses. Even at the Galaxy Garrison, Keith looked as if he was judging everyone, and it was hard to tell what his emotions were through his blank facial expressions.

Lance had studied a lot about Keith. But sometimes he _still_ wasn't sure about him.

 _Deep breaths,_ Lance thought.  _Breathe in, breathe out._

"Are you okay?" Keith asked, behind him.

Lance spun around, eyes wide.

Keith looked confused and concerned at Lance's sudden panic. "What's wrong?"

Lance let himself sigh in relief. "Nothing, nothing... Just thinking about... stuff."

_Real smooth._

Keith tried to shrug it off, but held eye contact with Lance. "I mean, if you want to talk, I'm here..."

The idea made Lance hopeful, but also afraid. He wanted nothing more than Keith's support, being close to him and being able to rely on him.

_But would he love the real Lance McClain?_

Lance tried to smie. "Thanks."

The two walked in silence to the pool, throwing down their towels. Lance immediately jumped in. After moving forward a few feet within the water, kicking his long legs and using graceful arms, he went back up to the surface and lifted his head up with eyes closed, finally at ease.

Once he regained his senses, he realized Keith had gone underwater too and swam up to him. 

"Hi," he said, water dripping from his long, black bangs.

Lance chuckled. "Hi. Why are we greeting?"

Keith blushed. "I didn't know what else to say, and I don't want to be in awkward silence..." he mumbled.

Lance smiled. "Fair enough." He held his breath and dropped back into the water, leaving Keith to sigh, exasperated, by himself.

After getting of tired after a few seconds, Keith grabbed Lance's arm and pulled him up. "No fair. We go in together."

Lance snorted and Keith hit him playfully. "I will not hesitate to splash you."

"Pfft, bring it on, Texas," Lance said teasingly, sticking out his tongue. Both splashed each other at the same time and Lance ended up surrendering, turning his back on Keith and diving back into the water to escape.

"No fair," Keith said, chuckling.

Lance came back up and held his hands up like _Okay I'm done!_ shouting "DON'T SPLASH! I GIVE UP!" with a smile.

"You're no fun." Keith crossed his arms, though he was smiling too.

Lance laughed and walked backwards to the other side of the pool.

"What are you--"

"I don't trush you," Lance said with a snicker, and Keith groaned.

"I'm not going to do anything."

"Yeah, enough bullshit, Samurai."

Keith held his face in his hands to hide his own blush. "You're so difficult."

"I'm crazy but you like it, loca, loca, loca--"

"Enough Shakira!" Keith cried, voice cracking slightly. Lance loved it when his voice did that.

Lance simply grinned. "You know you like it, Samurai."

"Oh, shut up before I end this truce and splash you again."

"¿Por qué los chicos calientes son tan difíciles de tratar? Lance muttered to himself.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Lance smiled cheekily. " _Nada_ , Keith."

"Mm-hmm," Keith said. "Let me find out you cussed me out."

Lance shook his head. "I'm not _that_ savage."

"I bet you are."

Lance shrugged. "One day you'll be fluent, thanks to me."

Keith grinned. "We'll see, Sharpshooter."

 _Holy shit that smile,_ Lance thought. Without thinking, he moved back towards and Keith and stopped right in front of him.

" _Eres tan hermosa_ ," Lance said, eyes staring directly at Keith, who rolled his eyes (though it seemed to have little less annoyance than usual).

"You know I have no idea what you are saying."

Lance smiled. "Isn't it fun?"

Keith hit his shoulder. "Fuck you."

"You too."

Keith tried to pout, but the smile he wore just wouldn't allow him. Keith dived back underwater while Lance muttered "You're right, that is annoying," before diving after him.

* * *

After the two paladins stopped being childish, splashing each other and all that whatnot, they decided to dry off at the edge of the pool, sitting in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

Lance, however, decided to break that silence. "Your hair is still dripping wet," he said with a soft, content smile.

Keith tugged at his black bangs, almost self-consciously. "Yeah, well not all of us have short hair."

Lance shrugged. "Short hair is boring. At least you have more styling options."

Keith rubbed his neck, uncomfortable with the attention Lance was giving him but also craving it at the same time. "I like my hair and all, but I don't know what to do with it sometimes."

"Wow I didn't even think you combed it."

Keith hit him once again on the shoulder. "Shut it, Lance," he said in a teasing tone.

"Never."

After a long pause, Keith gathered up all his courage and said "Thank you" as clear as he possibly could.

Lance gave him a shocked look. "For what?"

Keith shrugged, trying to play casual. Trying not to let his eyes tear up, or let too much emotion show.

"For tolerating me."

Lance fell silent. Then he grabbed Keith's hand, sending an electric shock down Keith's back.

"Of course, Samurai. Anything for you. Also, it wasnt tolerarting; I genuinely wanted to hang out with you, and be bros with you and...stuff."

_Real fucking smooth, Lance._

Keith smiled. It was the words he was looking for, praying for, but didn't expect.

Gosh, did he love Lance McClain.

Keith bit his lip and glanced at Lance's, but the latter, naturally, barely noticed as he continued to stare at the clear water below them.

For another few moments, there was more silence. Then Keith muttered something about his hair being wet even after several minutes, so Lance sighed, grabbed his own towel, and began running it through Keith's hair.

"What are you--"

"Drying your hair," Lance said blunty. "if you have a problem, just don't kill me."

Keith didn't say another word.

Once he was satisfied with the quality of Keith's hair, he touched it gently. "Now you're good to go, dude."

Keith had to turn his head around so Lance wouldn't see the bright red blush on his face.

_This idiot is going to be the death of me, oh my good lord..._

"You okay, Texas?"

Keith shivered a little before regaining his composure and shrugging. "I'm alright."

Lance smiled. "Also, don't ask me to ever cut your hair. That's where I draw the line, bro."

Keith chuckled. "Why, would it take forever?"

"Probably. Plus, your hair is really pretty."

The words escaped before Lance could think.

Then he realized what he had said.

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no..._

"Um..." This time he noticed Keith's bright blush. He sure he wasn't too much better.

"I meant, uh, _you're_ pretty."

Keith's eyes widened as Lance's brain went in full Red Alert mode, arguing with himself:

_WHAT DO I DO!!?_

_DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING!!_

_But what's there to say?? It's the truth!! Do I play it off as a joke?_

_He desrves to know the truth...right?_

_Gosh why is this so hard???_

"I--I thought you hated my hair?" Keith asked, pulling Lance back into reality. He shook his head, offended.

"What!? _No_. I really--I mean--that's what I said, yeah?"

Keith nodded, now utterly confused.  _I hate social interaction, this makes no fucking sense._

"Honestly, Keith, I lied. I lie about, uh, a lot. I mean, about my feelings, and--whatever! The point is I actually like your hair. Always had. Sorry that, uh, came out of nowhere but..."

Now he was struggling, _praying_ this didn't mess anything up. He had come _so close_ to being completely chill with Keith.

He couldn't lose this moment.

"Y-You....said I was pretty..." Keith's voice was so hoarse Lance thought maybe he was so mad he could barely speak, as if he could barely _tolerate_  being in this moment with Lance.

Lance's heart raced with anxiety, but he gulped and forced out his next sentence: "Well, I mean, yeah. You're very pretty. I mean, handsome, fine, gorgeous, whatever you prefer...But you just--you--pretty?"

Keith didn't know if he should laugh or cry. 

His crush--a tall boy with eyes that reflected the depths of the ocean and flawless skin--just called Keith Kogane, the anti-social loner with the so-called '80s mullett... pretty?

Hysterical.

Lance choking on his own words and on the verge of dying with embarrassment?

Fucking. Insane. (And priceless, he must admit.)

"I--I don't understand. Aren't we supposed to be--"

"Rivals?" Lance finished, bitterly.

Outraged.

Scared.

Maybe even on the verge of being heartbroken.

Lance sighed. "I was...lying. About the rivalry. I--I don't hate you. I admire you. I just--Covering that up would be so, so much more easier." His voice broke, and Keith stared at him in disbelief. He didn't completely understand, but now he felt guilty. Lance sounded so lost, broken, hopeless.

And Keith did this to him?

Now he _did_ prefer the crying option over the laughing one.

But he wasn't going to cause this lovely, caring boy anymore pain.

So he reached out and hugged Lance--tightly like if he'd let go, this memory would never come back.

And Lance hugged back, tears spilling and hoarse sobs very audible. But Keith didn't care about that.

Keith smiled.

This was all that mattered. Not the past, not the future. Just this moment of clarity and acceptance.

This moment of love.

Maybe Keith couldn't be the perfect leader. Maybe he couldn't talk to others properly. Maybe he could never let go of his past.

But he could at least be there for his fellow team member, his fellow friend...

Maybe he could help this boy pick himself up, help him with anything he needed.

Keith abruptly pulled away, grabbing Lance's face closer until their noses were touching, breath melting together. His gaze locked on Lance so intensely that the other boy had to catch his breath.

"Can--can I kiss you?" Keith asked, his already deep voice dropping, more hoarse and unsure than ever. His thumb brushed against Lance's lips gently, and Lance didn't need to think about it twice.

So he closed the gap between him and the other boy, lips fiercely clashing together, all hesitant feelings gone as they both became determined to remember every inch of the other's mouth.

The kiss was clumsy, but it didn't matter. It was perfection for them as the kiss slowed and Keith gently slipped his tongue in Lance's mouth, resulting in a soft moan from the other as he tugged at Keith's hair, overwhelmed by the insensity yet tenderness of the whole situation.

Lance gasped and pulled away from Keith, who panted heavily, face completelty red.

It was adorable, and Lance giggled uncontrollably for the next few moments as Keith straightened his hair, trying to compose himself.

"Oh my God, Samurai..." Lance managed to say breathlessly. "I...never have I thought you'd do that to me."

Keith looked down, blush failing to abate. "Same here, I guess..."

Lance didn't know what to say. He couldn't find the right words.

_What do you say after your crush basically kisses away all of your oxygen!?_

Lance panicked, deciding to hold Keith's sweaty hands. They locked eyes for a moment, and a silent message of support passed through them.

And Keith smiled, again, more shyly.

"Thank you," Lance said.

"For what?" Keith asked, voice still hoarse.

"For giving me the chance to get close to you. I know how hard it is to tear down walls once you've set them up to protect yourself..." Lance kept his gaze on Keith. "But you don't need to worry about that. I'm here for you, for now and for forever. I won't let anything hurt you, or anyone reject you ever again."

This time Keith didn't hide his crying.

He practically jumped on Lance's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his head into Lance's chest. Lance rubbed Keith's back gently and said "It's alright, I'm here" in a soothing tone.

After Keith's heart stopped racing, he tried to wipe away his tears before Lance took his hand. 

"Hey, look at me."

It was as if Lance had asked Keith to do the impossible.

Hesitantly, Keith found his way to Lance's blue eyes, full of such empathy that Keith had to force himself not to tear up again.

Lance smiled and caressed his cheek. "I really do love you, Keith. You mean so much to me. Without you..." He took a deep breath. "I honestly don't know how I'd be. I mean, you did save my life after all."

Keith managed to chuckle as Lance played with his hair. "When we were 'rivals' you made me work harder, made me see some of my potential. You made me feel like maybe I _do_ belong with this whole... Voltron thing. Even though we're supposed to be, like, opposites--the whole fire/water, hot/cold, red/blue thing--and dislike each other and stuff... At the end of the day you balance me out, you know? You make me feel...whole, I guess? I'm kind of bad with words..." He chuckled softly.

"I'm worse," Keith finally said.

Lance laughed. "Yeah, you kinda are."

"Shut up," Keith said, though he didn't hit Lance this time.

"But seriously..."  Keith blushed again. "That--what you said means a lot to me. I mean, _you_ mean a lot to me. I love you too, Lance McClain."

Lance kissed Keith's forehead, and Keith pulled him down so they could have another kiss on the lips. It was much more soft and quick, but still a dream come true.

"There's so much I want to say, but..." Keith trailed off.

"Shush, don't worry about it," Lance said, holding Keith tighter. "Not right now. We'll get to that later. You don't need to  _tell_ me anything. Just show me."

Keith smiled and kissed Lance again.  _I could get used to this._

"Now," he spoke up. "Wanna tell me why the _fuck_  you didn't tell me about remembering the bonding moment?"

Lance perked up. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!! 
> 
> Tumblr (I post a lot of VLD): queennyxie.tumblr.com. Hit me up anytime!
> 
> Other Klance fic:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11724630
> 
> *p.s. i do give kudos to the author of "Dirty Laundry" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7454385/chapters/16939401) for inspiring me with a few of the scenes here, such as the slow dancing. It's a Klance classic and I respect it greatly*
> 
> also this took mcfucking forever to make so please appreciate this gift to you from me .. now let me die because my figners hurt. 
> 
> (Because of the Keith vlog I had to kind of add more ish so therefore it came out much more longer than planned XD My bad <3)


End file.
